Recent research suggests that hypometabolism is evident in the frontal cortex of individuals with schizophrenia. Coenzyme-Q10 (Co-Q10), a metabolic enhancer and potent free-radical scavenger, could effectively enhance metabolism in the brains of schizophrenics, thus improving their cognitive function and deficit symptoms. Research also suggests that free-radical scavengers such as coenzyme-Q10 could be effective in the treatment of Tardive Dyskinesia. Subjects undergo a double-blind, placebo-controlled, crossover trial of Co-Q10; assessment includes the PSAS, SANS, AIMS, neuropsychological tests and 31-P-NMR spectroscopy. Fifteen patients have completed the study. Preliminary data (n= 10) show significant improvement in verbal recall and attention in the group of patients with severe baseline cognitive impairment. NMR 31-P- spectroscopy studies were done on a subgroup of patients (n= 7) to assess brain activity levels while patients were taking Co-Q10.